256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Somewhat Noicer Christmas
The 26th episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the Season 3 premiere. Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with Michael, whom has recently returned from Rio after the situation with Lollipop Lady, setting up a Christmas tree in his flat. Michael asks Brian if they should call Older Rosen, but Brian says no, he's just happy to get some time to relax in the comfort of his home. Older Rosen then calls them to tell him that his brother Richard has arrived, so Michael and Brian head to London Airport to meet him. Michael and Brian arrive at the airport and greet Older Rosen and Richard. Michael asks Richard if he's ready for Christmas dinner, and he says "It's better than being at home on my own." Brian reminds them that they're making chocolate cake, and both Richard and Older Rosen look excited and hungry. They then all head back to Michael's flat and have dinner. Michael asks Richard how things are going in Spain, to which he answers "It's nice." He also mentions that he's been making matzobrei, fried in heinerschmaltz. Older Rosen says he loves Richard's matzobrei. Richard then says that he sent them a Christmas present, which will arrive on Christmas. A few days later, Michael and Brian are on the set of Don't Be Cheeky, making a Christmas episode. Michael first changes the backdrop to look more Christmas-y, and then introduces BT, who is coming out with a little paper umbrella. BT mentions that his little paper umbrella is an extraordinary amount of moving parts. He then says that record label executives laughed in his face. Michael then realizes he's not talking about the umbrella at all, but his upcoming Electronic Opus project. Since the project was recently funded, Michael asks to hear a demo of it, which BT gladly provides. Brian doesn't like the loud music and sneaks out of the studio. In the hallway, he sees a giant present box addressed to him and Michael. BT finishes the demo, and Michael then realizes that Brian has left the studio. Brian comes back in to ask for Michael's help on getting the present into the studio. A screen shows up to say that Michael and Brian are getting the present ready. Michael and Brian can be heard struggling to push it in the background. Michael then says he's going to shove it really hard and fast, which Brian says is dangerous but Michael ignores him. The present flies into the studio, knocking over the screen in the process. They go back into the studio to open the present, and inside is a fridge, which Brian assumes is from Richard. Michael thanks Richard (who is watching the show), says happy holidays to everybody and ends the episode. Music * "The First Snowfall" (alternate version) by Lalo Schifrin * "I Love My Man" by Bent * "Gentle Breeze" from Trauma Center: Under The Knife 2 OST * "McCammon" by Kaskade * "Private Eye" by Kevin Macleod * "Slipshod Slopes" from Wario Land: Shake It! OST * "Flaming June (Electronic Opus Demo)" by BT * "Christmas Is Coming" by Vince Guaraldi * "Christmas Chime" by Orbital Trivia * First appearance of Richard Rosen. Category:Episodes